Provocação
by Danimon86
Summary: ...Então minha provocação surtiu efeito Reitasan! – Perguntou provocante Aoi... [Yaoilemon] Reita X Aoi. XP


Provocação

Aoi é jogado com violência contra a parede, e logo em seguida sente lábios quentes beijando e mordendo toda a extensão de suas costas. Dá um gemido de puro prazer ao sentir Reita virá-lo de frente e começar um beijo extremamente molhado e barulhento.

- R-Reita-san?! – Aoi ofega ao sentir Reita morder seu pomo de adão – Por que isso agora?! – Pergunta fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Isso não é bem óbvio Aoi?! – Sussurra Reita em seu ouvido – Eu quero te fazer gemer...

Reita simplesmente não conseguia tirar Aoi de seus pensamentos depois do show que haviam acabado de fazer. Por um simples motivo, Aoi fez questão de durante o show fazer um fanservice, mas não parecia ser para as fãs enlouquecidas ali presentes. Mas sim para Reita.

O moreno enquanto fazia um de seus solos, durante o show, ficou de frente para o baixista e rebolou mordendo o lábio e logo em seguida passando a língua por eles. Reita quase errou uma nota ante aquela visão.

E logo após o show, Reita depois de algumas cervejas, resolveu ir fazer uma visitinha ao guitarrista moreno.

- Então minha provocação surtiu efeito Reita-san?! – Perguntou provocante Aoi, enquanto se esfregava na ereção de Reita.

Em resposta o baixista solta o que parecia ser mais um rosnado, e o prensa mais na parede lhe aplicando outro beijo , mordendo o piercing do moreno.

- Ow, isso Reita... – murmura Aoi o puxando para sentar na cama.

Reita quando se encontra sentado na beirada da cama de Aoi, imediatamente começa a retirar a camisa, sob a supervisão de Aoi. E quando o baixista começa a desafivelar o cinto, Aoi o impede segurando as mãos do loiro.

- Deixa que eu faço isso... – diz o moreno, enquanto se ajoelha entres as pernas de Reita e desafivela o cinto.

Reita estava simplesmente delirando com aquela visão, Aoi ajoelhado, prestes à chupa-lo. Simplesmente excitante demais.

Solta um gemido longo e vê Aoi já com sua ereção entre os dedos levemente calejados. O moreno começa a fazer movimentos lentos porém firmes e só o que Reita faz é gemer. O loiro querendo mais daquilo, empurra a cabeça do guitarrista em direção ao seu membro, Aoi entendendo o recado começa dando uma longa lambida indo da base à ponta, sem tirar os olhos de Reita. O moreno gostava de ver Reita perdendo o controle por sua causa.

Reita então tenta puxar Aoi para cima, afim de beija-lo. Mas este não deixa se levantando novamente e começando a retirar, dessa vez, o próprio cinto. Ele abre o zíper e deixa suas calças escorregarem pelas coxas até atingirem o chão. Reita, que continua sentado, nota o corpo do moreno. Um corpo nada feminino, pelo contrário, tinha até mesmo alguns músculos e uma tremenda ereção entre as pernas.

Aoi, notando a direção que os olhos de Reita tinham em sua ereção, bota uma de suas mão dentro da cueca, começa a se masturbar e soltar pequenos silvos de prazer.

O baixista não conseguia se mexer, ante tal visão. Quase que inconscientemente o loiro começa a se masturbar também, mas logo para ao notar Aoi vindo em sua direção e lhe beijar, no começo apenas a boca, intercalando entre lambidas e mordidas, passando então para o pescoço, ombros e distribuindo mordidas em seus mamilos.

Reita não agüentando mais tanta provocação, arranca de uma maneira afobada a cueca de Aoi e o faz sentar em seu colo, as ereções se tocando e causando uma onda de prazer nos dois homens.

- Aoi, não agüento mais... – ofega REita no ouvido do guitarrista – Eu quero te fazer gemer agora...

Em resposta Aoi beija os lábios do baixista e se afasta saindo do colo do outro homem e pegando algo dentro de sua mochila.E com o pequeno tudo de lubrificante em mãos, ele volta a se acomodar no colo de Reita.

- Você quer me foder Reita? - Pergunta de forma provocante o moreno, enquanto passava o gel na ereção do loiro.

Com um ofego o baixista responde:

- S-sim...

Aoi o beija mais uma vês, um muito molhado, enchendo aquele quarto de um barulho de línguas se chocando extremamente excitante.

Reita tenta deitar Aoi na cama, afim de prepara-lo para que o moreno não sentisse tanta dor. Mas Aoi não quis, preferia ficar sentado no colo de Reita.

O guitarrista ergue um pouco os quadris e com ajuda do loiro, coloca a ponta do membro deste na sua entrada, e com um gemido rouco começa a descer lentamente.

Reita segurando Aoi pela cintura o apoiando, distribuía pequenos beijos e mordidas pelo peito de Aoi, soltando um suspiro de prazer ao se sentir totalmente envolvido pelo corpo do moreno.

Eles ficam parados um tempo, apenas sentindo aquela sensação gostosa.

Aoi respira fundo, relaxando mais. E como se estivesse tentando se ajustar a ereção de Reita, começa a rebolar, fazendo o baixista soltar um gemido e numa voz rouca, enquanto segura o moreno pela cintura com força, sussurra:

- I-isso, rebola pra mim Aoi...

Aoi, gostando das reações causadas no loiro rebola mais uma vez, soltando junto um gemido, misturado entre dor e prazer.

Reita, notando o desconforto do moreno, começa a masturbá-lo e incentivando ao mesmo tempo para continuar com as estocadas.

Ambos já estavam ofegantes, uma fina camada de suor cobrindo os corpos.

Aoi dá um pequeno grito, quando Reita o ajuda nas estocadas movendo os quadris junto consigo, tocando sua próstata seguidas vezes.

- R-reita, isso... assim... ah... não para – sussurra Aoi no ouvido do outro homem.

Aoi então intensifica o ritmo das estocadas sentindo que estava perto do orgasmo. E quando o baixista o toca mais uma vez naquele ponto, ele goza com um grito rouco na mão do loiro. O guitarrista cansado sente Reita, erguer seus quadris mais uma vez, para então num gemido longo se desmanchar dentro de Aoi.

Com um gemido, o moreno sai de cima de Reita e deita na cama, puxando o baixista num pedido mudo para que se deitasse ao seu lado, sendo prontamente atendido.

Depois de algum tempo calados, Aoi solta uma risada baixa. Chamando a atenção de Reita.

- O que foi Aoi?

- Acho que vou passar a fazer mais fanservices para você...

Reita sorri, puxando o moreno para mais perto de si e falando:

- Isso não seria nada mau... desde que eles sejam direcionados somente a mim. – Fala Reita, erguendo o tronco para olhar Aoi nos olhos.

- Está me pedindo em namoro Suzuki Akira? – Pergunta num tom divertido.

Reita apenas sorri e lhe dá um beijo, aconchegando Aoi mais contra seu corpo.

- Vamos dormir agora, temos todo o tempo do mundo amanhã para conversarmos.

Ante essa resposta, Aoi com um sorriso se põe a dormir assim como o agora amante.

Fim

E aí o que acharam?! Me falem!  
Se tiver ruim eu entendo'


End file.
